1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire end connection construction for the connection of the wire with an apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The internal combustion engine of a vehicle is provided with a distributor with which a spark coil or the like is connected via a high voltage resistive wire.
A prior art construction for the above connection is as shown in FIG. 21. Specifically, a distributor 1 is formed with a tubular receptacle 2 in the middle of which an externally threaded rod as a male terminal fitting 3 projects. At the end of a high voltage resistive wire, a female terminal fitting 5 is mounted. Further, a tubular seal member 6 is mounted at the end of the high voltage resistive wire such that the female terminal fitting 5 projects in the middle of the hollow space of the seal member 6.
In order to connect the wire 4 with the distributor 1, the female terminal fitting 5 is connected with the male terminal fitting 3 while the seal member 6 is fitted into the receptacle 2.
However, in the above construction, since the seal member made of rubber is easily deformable, the female terminal tends to be slanted or displaced from the center position, making it difficult to connect the female and male terminal fittings. Further, since the opening of the receptacle is sealed by the seal member before the female terminal fitting is connected with the male terminal fitting, the position of the male terminal fitting cannot be confirmed after an intermediate stage, making the connection even more difficult.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a wire end connection construction which ensures an easier connection.